Cramps: A Troyella Story
by PleadingForMore
Summary: Aunt Flow is in town and Gabriella doesn't have her best friend by her side as he's away on family business. Will he arrive home and make everything better for Gabriella? Second Fanfic better than it sounds


**Cramps **

**I was sitting in English today when this came into my head and wouldn't jump out. so i hope you ll enjoy and this is only my second fanfiction so criticism is welcome. Enjoy!**

**Throughout Albuquerque, New Mexico, children were running through sprinkles laughing. adults stood with neighbors grinning over ice tea. Teens were lounging down by the creek or in the park by the large basketball court or sunbathing in the grass. However, there was one seventeen yr old doing none of these things. She was lying down on her bed next to her large balcony , clutching her stomach t shield herself from the agonizing pin being emitted from her stomach. This girl was Gabriella Montez**

**As they say,aunt flow had dropped by for a visit. Around her room s at her 6 best friends; Chad, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi,Taylor and Sharpay her 7****th**** and bestest friend for ever was off visiting his niece in Flagstaff Arizona and would not be back until later that day having been gone for 4 days already**

**Chad, Jason and Zeke st on the floor of her room in front of the tv while watching Saw 6 and the girls were sitting on or against the love seat cowering behind their blanket when something scary happened on screen. Gabriella however was not not watching the tv, grimacing t the gore but instead trying to control the torment taking place inside her own body. She needed Troy. Whenever she was in pain or distress he would be the only one who could soothe her. His touch completely relaxed her, his presence made the room seem calmer and quieter. he was her rock, her everything. everyone thought that they were a couple because of how close they were: their mothers had been planning their wedding since that first kiss in his tree house when they were 7 years old . she knew everything bout him, and that was what made he realize that she loved him more then any one should love their best friend. she wanted everything with him but knew that her feelings weren't reciprocated so she said nothing. whenever he got a new girlfriend her heart would break a bit more, but this just made him more important to her.**

**She was jolted out off of her train of thought by an excruciating pin filling her lower abdomen and upper legs. at this she choked out a pined sob and her self proclaimed big brother, protector was Troy's title, was by her side in flash. **

**'Whats wrong Ella? What do you need?' 'I need Troy' Gabriella choked out. '2 more hours and you'll be able to see him. I promise'. Gabriella nodded, knowing she could withstand the 120 minutes it would be until she saw her best friend aging . It had been a long 4 days and she missed him like crazy. Chad spooned her from behind and rested his hands on her stomach, softly rubbing in circles and applying tiny amounts of pressure to help ease her pain. She moaned in appreciation of being pin free, if only for couple of minutes.**

**Chad was the only person who knew how deep her feelings for Troy ran. The others knew of a crush, an infatuation that she had with Troy, but Chad was the only one who really knew. She settled her petite tan body against the his muscular stomach, one of the many perks of hanging round star basketball players is their muscles to stare at and ogle, letting the wroth from his body flow and seep into hers through the back of Troy's basketball captain hoody that she was wearing. They both turned their attention to the movie and all was silent until an hour later Taylor stood up. 'Guys, if we want to be on time for picking Troy,Jack and Lucille up from the airport we best get going'. Everyone nodded in agreement and went to the car situated in Gabriella's drive. Chad stayed back to pick Ella up, knowing that she would be unstable if she stood lone and most likely end up face first on the floor. They went down the stirs, out the door, and into the awaiting minivan. Chad lay Gabriella across his lap so she could rest during the journey. Due to the summer ending, the road was congested and this made it's presence known when they reached the boundaries of the airport car park. The two minivans circled the car park for 10 minutes before finding spots side by side. They climbed out and headed to terminal 14, the gate the Bolton's would be leaving in 5 minutes. 'Have they landed yet?' Jason asked. 'No, they have 5 more minutes until they get in yet' Chad replied. They all turned to face Chad and Taylor asked ' are you ok Ell?' She was wincing as she answered' no but I will be in a couple of minutes'.**

**Each of them turned their eyes on each other, a knowing grin plastering their faces. Gabriella made noise of protest as Chad transferred her to his left shoulder. He leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to her temple before replying with a' shh, he'll be here soon, Ells'. Her mood brightened considerably when she relised tht her rock, her everything ws waiting for her on the other side of the door.**

**A minute later there ws a flurry of activity surrounding the doors as passengers started to leave and go to bggge control to collect their belongings. 'cn you see him?', 'is he here yet?', where are they?'. Ells could no focus on who's voice ws who's because she knew tht he ws just few paces wy. She then heard squeal and a 'there they are!'**

**The 5{ Jason, kelsi,Zeke,Sharpay and Taylor} went off to meet him and his family at the bggge clim, leving Chad holding onto Gabriella.**

**Troy, who had been impatient since leaving the house in flagstaff st just s impatiently on the plane s he was standing now. This annoyed not only his parents but the other passengers on the plane as well. ****As he walked out he had smile on his face that only seemed to get bigger when he saw his friends. He hugged them all but stopped when he felt something missing. 'Where's Ells and Chad?' he asked. Taylor turned, pointed her finger and pushed him in the direction of the wy she was pointing. He knew something was wrong when he saw her not smiling or jumping up and down, instead being held tightly in Chad's arms. She was his best friend, his world and she was incredibly important to him. He loved her more then anything in the world including basketball,just don't tell Chad. as he ran over his eyes were filled with nothing more then concern for the welfare of his love. He reached the two and Chad answered his unasked question in one word.'Cramps' Troy slightly smiled as he knew the wy she got this time of month. He stretched his arms out ready to take her out of Chad's arms and put her in his own where she belonged.**

**As the movement was carried out and Ella was passed between the two boys, she whimpered, unaware of what was happening to her, her mind hazy. Her whimper was cut short when she felt the familiar wroth and smell of her best friend wash over her as she was encased in his arms. She relaxed instantly and nuzzled her head into the crook between his neck and he leaned down to kiss the brown curls on top of her head and murmured' shh it's me, it's only me, I'm here now'. His family and friends gathered round the two, his mom and dud curious s to what was going on opened their mouths to ask when Troy just shook his head. Then the 10 of them, Troy's hand tucked carefully around Gabriella's back and knees, headed out to the 2 cars and left for home**

**Once they reached Gabriella and Troy's houses{ they live next door to each other } Troy turned and walked Ell into his own house and up the stairs. Gabriella stirred with the movement and Troy leaned down to whisper' ssh i gotcha' He walked into his basketball themed room with its red walls and lakers duvet cover sitting atop his queensize bed. He walked to the bed and set her down gently under the covers. When he looked down once more, he found Gabriella asleep and thought'**_** know would be a good time to make a confession' **_**'Ella, I love yo so much more than you will ever know, more than best friends should love each other and I'm 100% positive that I'm in love with you'. He lean t down and kissed her soft plump lips. He was bout to pull wy when he felt her kiss back. She opened her brown eyes, filled with compassion and love, to meet the azure ones looking back her.**

**'I love you to Wildcat' she whispered a huge smile on her face as he lent down once more to capture her lips with his. They both pulled back beaming at Each other with such love that they didn't notice the audience in the doorway clapping and cheering for the happy couple.**

**'This my seem a bit weird, but thank the heavens for those cramps of yours'. She silently giggled beside him, upon cloud nine where no could bring her down, and kissed him once more.**


End file.
